Grand Battles
by DoubleM7
Summary: This is a fanfic that contains battles from different universe! Battle 1: Monkey D. Luffy vs Uzumaki Naruto. Next Battle, You Decide!


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Naruto**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto

-Naruto-

Strenght: Will power, physical strenght, stamina, chakra control, control over the nine tailed demon fox.

List of Notable Abilities: Kage Bushin Jutsu, Rasengan with its variation, Sage Mode, Control over Kurama.

50 is the highest possible stat.

(Normal)(Sage Mode)(Kurama Mode)

Attack: (28)(35)(41)

Defense: (20)(25)(31)

Stamina: (37)(41)(44)

Agility: (23)(27)(39)

Wisdom: (18)(30*)(35**)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Monkey D. Luffy

-One Piece-

Strenght: Will power, physical strenght, stamina, haki control, immune to basic physical strikes

List of Notable Abilities: Gomu Gomu no Mi, Gear Second, Gear Third, Haki and its variation.

50 is the highest possible stat.

(Normal)(Gear Second)(Gear Third)

Attack: (29)(35)(48)

Defense: (25)(25)(25)

Stamina: (34)(39)(34***)

Agility: (23)(40)(18****)

Wisdom: (17)(17)(17)

*In Naruto's Sage mode, he gets help from Ma and Pa, the two elder toads.

**In Naruto's Kurama Mode, Kurama helps him out willingly.

*** In Luffy's Gear Third, he loses some stamina, that is due to the fact that he has to swing a giant body part.

**** In Luffy's Gear Third, he loses a large amount of agility due to the fact that he has a giant body part.

**Naruto Uzumaki vs Monkey D. Luffy**

"I can't lose here, I'm going to be the King of Pirates!" Said a teenager with a straw hat. He wore a red vest and brown shorts. He was known as Mugirawa Luffy, bounty of 400,000,000 Beri.

"What are you talking about? Pirate? I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage the best ninja in all nations! datebayo!" This time, it was also a teenager who wore an orange ninja attire, he had a red cloak with a scroll in his back.

"What?! You're a ninja! That's so cool!" Luffy had stars in his eyes as he admired the ninja headband of Naruto.

"Yup! I'm going to be Hokage!" Replied Naruto, proud that this straw hat guy was looking at him with envy.

"Cool!" Luffy paused and scratched his head. "Wait hokage? Huh?"

"Never mind!" Naruto screamed in an overexaggerated manner. He then returned to normal. "So should we fight then?"

"Aye!" Luffy began to stretch.

"BEGIN!" An unknown voice said from out of nowhere. The two fighters took this as the time to fight.

Naruto took out a kunai from his ninja pouch and held it in hands.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!" Luffy was the first to strike, the jinchuriki blocked his attack with his kunai. This was going to be an interesting fight.

-Naruto-

Naruto fell back a little after receiving the attack from the straw hat guy. 'Tsk, strong' Naruto decided to throw a kunai at the guy but he easily dodged it by moving slightly. 'This guy must be a strong sensor'

"Okay then monkey guy, get ready! Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto multiplied into a hundred clones. Naruto began to harrast the straw hat guy with his advantage in number but Luffy would not give up. His body began to stretch like rubber , striking his clones with just a punch, dispelling them after one hit. After his clones dispel, they all learned one thing, Luffy had a strange black covering in his arms.

'Let's wear him down.' Naruto closed his eyes for a moment then he opened them and he had a slit for his iris similar to a toad. "Sage Mode."

"Oh cool I can do a cool transformation too!" Luffy put hit right first on the ground and looked up at Naruto. "Gear Second" Suddenly, Luffy's skin turned a pinkish red color and he began to emit steam. Then Luffy was gone, disappearing in thin air.

'What? Fast!' Naruto thought as his clones couldn't find Luffy. His Sage mode was slowly picking up the spirit energy of his opponent but couldn't keep up with the speed. 'Man it's like Lee times ten.' His clones began to disappear one after the other until he was left with no more clones. Luffy stopped in front of Naruto, reverting back to his normal form.

Naruto smirked and disappeared in a puff of smoke. He reappeared above Luffy with two orbs of pure chakra in both hands. His clones disappeared in a puff of smoke as their duty to create the rasengan was done.

-Luffy-

Luffy could only gasp as Naruto slammed both orbs in his chest. "Rasegan!" Naruto screamed at the orbs sent Luffy flying.

Luffy finally regained his footing, skidding on the dirt floor. He smashed his hands to the ground once more, second gear has been activated. Luffy disappeared in a blur once more and reappeared in front of Naruto. He attempted to to punch Naruto in the face, similar to what he did with the clones earlier, but this time, Naruto met Luffy's fist with his own. The punch of the duo produced a shockwave that sliced through the air.

Luffy was sent back, and as he looked up Naruto was also sent back. The duo junped to fight each other with their fist, as Luffy would hit Naruto, the blonde would hit him back. Their match was fairly even, no one was gaining the upper hand. Luffy was starting to punch harder but Naruto did the same.

The duo jumped back, looking at each other with a smile. The adrenaline of battle was getting to both of them.

"I think it's time to go all out." Said the blonde haired ninja.

I agree, you're strong, you should join my crew." Said Luffy as he gently placed his straw hat on top of a rock.

"What? No I'm going to be the next Hokage remember?" Replied Naruto as his body began to glow a yellow color, his outfit was significantly better with an addition of a chakra cloak.

"Let's do this Kurama!" Screamed Naruto as his transformation was now complete.

"Alright my turn." Luffy bit his thumb. "Gear Third" Luffy's hands was easily the size of a small village and it was as high as the hokage mountains. Luffy retracted his arms and swung his fist forward. "Gomu Gomu no Gigant Pistol!"

Naruto also created a giant fist from the chakra of Kurama, he swung his own chakra fist forward and met Luffy's.

An explosion could be heard from several miles away.

The future King of Pirates and the future Hokage left a crater where there was once a battlefield.

One figure emerged standing from the clash, while the other layed face down, defeated.

"I won."

* * *

**Who do you want to win? **

**Who do you want to fight next? **

**Leave your answer in the reviews! **

**Any characters that you want to battle, just leave it in the review, and I will select one. **

**As far as update, I will update everytime I get a good set of reviews. **

**See you next time! **


End file.
